At the Mercy of a Stranger
by Adelianna
Summary: The warm liquid of blood flowed smoothly down my sides, tears wracking my small body as I shamefully wept and cried... A poem from Marik's POV when he received the Pharaoh's memory on his back.
1. At the Mercy of a Stranger

Hiya! This is my first poem about Yu-Gi-Oh. For those of you who don't know, Marik was 10 years old when he received his scars. This poem is from his point of view, so enjoy. ^^ 

  


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

  
  
  


At the Mercy of a Stranger

  
  
  


_Icy cold fingers bore cruelly into my skin,_

_fear pounded an irregular tune deep within._

_A sob evades my mouth as I despairingly plead,_

_the begging fell on deaf ears as I let out a scream._

_Dragging me from my room I struggled every step,_

_dread freezing my blood as through me it crept._

_Helplessness filled the whole of my small being,_

_like demons clawing deeply in me and never fleeing._

_As I passed my brother I cried out for help tearfully,_

_he stood with his eyes downward and stared dully._

_They dragged me into a large chamber lit with flames,_

_my father heating a knife with a demented smile on his face._

_Shadows from the fire flickered across his tanned skin,_

_while he looked at me and his smile broadened to a grin._

_My tormentors stripped me of my clothes from my back,_

_while I struggled to escape from their wicked grasp._

_I was shackled on a slab of cold stone while I moaned,_

_whilst my terror grew and I felt completely alone._

_My father approached me and I shrank back in fear,_

_pleading with him while down my cheek rolled a tear._

_He ignored my begging and stated as he did before,_

_it was my legacy for a proud Tomb Keeper I was born._

_T'was our duty to have the Pharaoh's memory on our back,_

_carved painfully so his remembrance will return from empty black._

_I then felt the heated tip of the knife against my bare skin,_

_shivering as my vision from fear and anguish grew dim._

_A stinging pain suddenly drew a gasp from my parched throat,_

_as I continued to struggle while I screamed and lost hope._

_The suffering that burned on my back never relented,_

_while I balled my fists and wished it ended._

_Blood dripped down my chin from where I bit my lip,_

_attempting to ease the fiery white pain that my mind gripped._

_After what seemed like centuries my father retreated,_

_and I out of thirst drunk my tears that lay on the stone beaded._

_The warm liquid of blood flowed smoothly down my sides,_

_tears wracking my small body as I shamefully wept and cried._

_My mind screamed as footsteps signaled my father's return,_

_and without warning a blinding white pain throughout me burned._

_Understanding grew that he was rubbing salt on my open wounds,_

_my crying turning to whimpers as from lack of blood I swooned._

_The grainy burning substance rubbed deep against my back,_

_transforming my bloody gashes to scars the color black._

_Faint from the pain that wracked the whole of my body,_

_revenge formed in my young mind on who I would make sorry._

_My anger turned to hate so deep at the abandonment I felt,_

_that it writhed and twisted within me from where it dwelt._

_I then wept quietly at the comprehension of what my father had done,_

_after all, I wondered in shock and pain, wasn't I his only son?_

  
  
  


T___T poor chibi Marik. It was so wrong that he had to go through that! Now, I'm not certain if they actually did rub salt on his back, but I heard that turns wounds black, so I added it. But, anyway, thanks for reading the poem. I have some other stories if you want to read them. Ja ne and have a marvelous day! Don't forget to review. ^____~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Author's Appreciation

Adelianna - Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my poem.

So, thanks goes to:

  
  


Yuko - Thanks for both of your reviews! Well, I'm glad the e-mail I sent answered your questions. ^^

  


Mistress of Marik - I absolutely love the name! ^_____^ Thanks for the compliments!

  


MarikzAngel - Thanks for the review, and for reading the poem. ^^

  


Angelgirl10 - Thanks for the compliments. Poor Marik! ;__; It's so sad what happened to him.

  


no name - thanks for the review! I greatly appreciate it!

  


luckyladybug66 - thanks for reading the poem. I like yours also. ^_____^

  


Ro-Boy - Well bro, I guess it's a lot coming from you. *sticks out tongue* And I will show those pictures to your friends! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

  
  


Adelianna - I know most of you have read Desert Rose, and I want to say thank you for all your support! Really, thanks a lot! ^__________^ Until next time, ja ne!

  
  
  



End file.
